Coral City
by Yesenia
Summary: Have you ever dreamt a dream, and wished it was real? Have you ever wished on


(Just a bit of info about this story Triton has given Ariel and Eric and the

rest of his family and anyone who enter it the ability to change from human to

mermaid/merman form. Melody returned to the sea when she married Kaleb who is

the blonde merboy she has a crush on in the movie. They have children. By

this time Triton is very old and dying, he wishes for his family to be there

when he goes. So he can say goodbye)

Coral City

By: Michelle Bowen

Have you ever dreamt a dream, and wished it was real? Have you ever wished on

a star and hoped it would happen? Have you ever forgotten to breath, because

something was so beautiful? Have you ever thought that the fairy tale, was

real? Have you ever seen something so mysterious that you are left in awe when

it leaves? Have you ever taken a journey to where the mermaids swim? Have you

ever seen Atlantica? Have you ever seen the fabled Coral

City?..........................

The mermaids live fathoms below the oceans rippling surface, they swim

happily and freely. One such mermaid we know of is named Ariel, the mermaid

who dreamed of being a human, her dream came true. Now another mermaid dreams

of a place that isn't on land, but in the sea. The fabled Coral City, a city

so beautiful that the mermaids and mermen under the sea claimed it was but a

fairy tale. The mermaid was a beautiful young girl of seventeen, she had long

auburn red hair, with large green eyes framed in thick dark lashes. Her green

tail and shells matched her eyes so perfectly, you would hold your breath after

seeing her. Her name is Jasmyne, and her story unfolds now. Hundreds upon

hundreds of years before Triton was a mere twinkle in his mother's eye. A war

had taken place, causing two of the most spectacular cities to separate. A

spell was placed and to each city the other became non-existent. The merpeople

soon forgot about the war and went on with life. Over the years the spell

weakened, and finally broke leaving a way for the two cities to connect once

more......................

The ocean was peaceful that day as Jasmyne explored its floor, picking up

interesting seashells and other things. Interesting things such as a necklace,

or a fork, even a picture from a sunken ship. A whistle broke through the

peaceful day under the sea, and a dolphin swam quickly towards her. Jasmyne

smiled happily, "Hello Arabelle look what I've found for you" she said showing

the dolphin the beautiful seashell she had found. The dolphin clicked happily

and took the delicate shell of purples and whites in her beak. She pumped her

tail hard and did a few flips through the water, whistling and clicking

happily. She came back to Jasmyne and let the shell fall softly into her

hands. Jasmyne giggled happily at her friend, "Your so extremely excitable

aren't you?" Jasmyne asked her friend. Arabelle nodded her head and swam

around some more, while Jasmyne continued to explore the caverns that she has

recently discovered. Finally she came back to where Jasmyne was, just inside

the entrance of the cavern. Jasmyne was looking at the cavern in awe,

"Arabelle its so beautiful in here" she said in an exhaling of breath. 

Arabelle chittered her agreement. the cavern was covered with crystals and

looked like it was all glass. It was at a shallow depth nearby the oceans

surface, this allowed weak sunbeams to bounce from the crystals. Jasmyne moved

into the cavern and discovered that it branched off in several different

caverns. Some of them bigger than others, and some of them were too small for

anything but a small fish. Jasmyne was about to go into the cavern further

and look around some more when she heard someone calling her name. Quickly she

swam out of the cavern, and looked to see who was calling her. Arabelle

followed her quickly out of the cavern. "Jasmyne you need to go home, your

mother is calling you" the merman told her. "Okay thanks Josh" Jasmyne said

swimming towards her cousin. He had brown hair and the same color eyes as

Jasmyne, he was a year younger than her and had a brownish red tail. The two

of them had grown up together and were closer than any cousins could be. 

Meanwhile..................

The prince looked out over his city, watching as his subjects swam below

working, playing, and just enjoying the day. He frowned slightly, he was stuck

in the palace. Because of some formal event that was happening in two nights. 

His father was to announce something very important to both he and his older

sister Lorina. Hesdin wished that he could just get out of the castle, just

have sometime out of this place. From the discussions of who would be there and

how to address each person. As if he didn't already know he was eighteen years

old and had been a prince all his life. He knew the ins and outs of everything

when it came to protocol. How to offend someone, well you weren't supposed to

do that so it was how not to offend someone. How to make one of the princess'

blush, how to ask questions from kings and queens. Anything he needed to know

he already knew, sometimes he thought that if he were just a citizen it would

be so much easier for him. He shook his head and looked out at the city walls,

made up completely of coral. Earning the cities name, Coral City. You see

Hesdin had never heard of Atlantica, or any of those cities, they were non

existent to him. The most prominent city other than Coral City he knew of was

Crystal Caverns. A city built entirely of caverns made of rock but covered

with Crystal. He had spent a few weeks there each summer, since the prince of

that city and he were best of friends. They both had fun searching for new

things to do, or see. Sometimes they would just sit back and talk about things

like the mermaid of their dreams. But that was last year this year, he

wouldn't be able to go according to his father. Lorina was to be away on a

diplomatic journey, and Hesdin's father was like wise going somewhere. The

king and his wife were to have their twentieth honey moon, as they called it. 

Which ment he had to stay home and make sure that the city was run correctly. 

Hesdin scowled even more, and then turned away from the window. His handsome

features were displayed even more by the shadows and the light. He had a

strong but at the same time soft looking face, with beautiful copper eyes. He

was slightly muscular but not burly like the guards. His dark brown hair was

kept neatly, and cleanly in place. His tail was a copper color just like his

eyes, he was a tall merman. Hesdin's scowl disappeared when he saw who was

waiting for him at his door. "Lorina, what do you want?" he asked his sister

giving her a charming smile. "Well Hesdin, I guess your still pouting because

daddy is sending me on the mission" Lorina said shaking her head. "Its not as

fun as you seem to think it is" she added swimming into his room. Hesdin

straightened up more, so as to look like he hadn't been angry. "Well it may

not be fun but atleast Father trusts you" he said seriously his smile fading by

a dull straight look of distaste for not being trusted. Lorina giggled

suddenly, "Hesdin don't do that you look so much like Daddy when you do that"

she said swimming over to him. She started to tickle him, Hesdin couldn't

help but laugh. "Lorina stop that it........ti....tickles" he squealed loudly

swimming away from her quickly. "Well atleast your smiling now" Lorina said

covering her mouth afterwards so as to keep from laughing. "I still have alot

of things to gather together for my journey so I'll just let you be and I'll be

leaving. Oh yes I figured out what Daddy will be announcing, but I am not

telling you" Lorina said playfully as she swam out of the room. Leaving behind

her brother, and swimming to her room.

Back in Atlantica..............

Jasmyne smiled at her brother and sister, her mother had asked her to baby sit

them while she was gone. They were seven years old, and very much like Jasmyne

about exploring, but their interest ran towards the land, not the sea. So that

night they sat up on a rock near the ocean shore and watched the stars, and

other things like a passing ship. Jasmyne made it clear that they weren't to

go too close to it. "Just in case they aren't the nice kind of humans" she

said after reprimanding the twins for about the thirtieth time. "But how will

we know if they are nice or not if we don't go look?" Areon asked her smiling

sweetly at her. Jasmyne rolled her eyes when Elisha followed her brother's

example. "Mom would kill me, and lets not even talk about father, if you two

got caught or killed or whatever" Jasmyne said sternly. Areon sighed, "Okay,

but would you atleast go take a look and decide if they are good or bad?" he

asked hopefully. Jasmyne shook her head no, "I won't and you won't we will

just let them be okay!" she said sternly. Elisha gave up and began to swim

with Arabelle who was circling the rock, but her brother stayed there waiting

and longingly looking at the boat full of people. Finally after a few minutes

Jasmyne turned to them, "Its time to go home now" she said seriously. The

three siblings and the dolphin left the rock and made their way back to a

sleepy Atlantica. To their home the palace of Atlantica. Jasmyne tucked her

brother and sister into bed and went to bed herself. .

Early the next morning Jasmyne swam out of the palace and met up with

Arabelle, "Are you ready to see whats in those caverns?" she asked her best

friend. Arabelle nodded, clicking softly. The two turned from Atlantica and

swam towards the mysterious caverns covered in crystal. "What do you suppose

could be in there?" Jasmyne asked Arabelle as she peered inside the cavern. 

Her green eyes searched its walls, floor, and ceiling. Jasmyne slowly swam

inside touching the crystal covered wall softly, it was just so strange here,

so mysterious. They were a good hour or so from her home in Atlantica, and no

one in Atlantica had ever seen these caverns because of the spell. Gently her

tail pumped up and down sending her slowly forward. Her hair was gently

swaying up and down, as she moved. She turned her head to see that Arabelle

was following her closely. "Its so beautiful" she whispered sending echoes off

of the walls. Arabelle clicked in agreement, and that echoed as well. Jasmyne

noted something, the further they swam into the cavern the lighter it got

rather than darker. She and Arabelle had been swimming for a few minutes. 

"What do you suppose?" she asked without finishing her sentence. She moved

forward faster, and the light got brighter. "H...Hello" she called out, she

wasn't sure whether to be afraid or curious. "Is anyone in here?" she asked. 

But before her answer came the cavern opened up into a huge hollowed out area. 

Jasmyne gasped below her was a, city! Arabelle followed her in and looked at

Jasmyne in suprise, then clicked nervously at her. Jasmyne smiled happily, why

had she never heard of this city. Swimming swiftly down to where the city was,

she met up with a citizen. "Hello" he said greeting her with a smile, Jasmyne

smiled back. "Sir could you tell me where we are, whats this cities name?"

Jasmyne asked him eager to know. "You mean to tell me you have no idea that

this is Crystal Caverns. Its one of the largest most beautiful cities around"

the man said in astonishment. Jasmyne shrugged, "I'm from Atlantica no one

ever told me about this city" she said seriously. He looked at her blankly,

"Atlantica is nothing more than a fairy tale young lady" he told her. Jasmyne

shook her head, "No really I come from Atlantica its a real city" she said

flustered by the statement. Atlantica a fairy tale? The merman shook his head,

"Whatever you say perhaps you should talk to the king of this fair city, or you

could come to my city, and talk to the ruler there. I am from Coral City and I

was here for trading, I've completed my task" the merman offered. Jasmyne

gawked at him, "Coral City but its a fairy tale" she said then had to laugh,

"okay I'll go with you" she said happily. "This is Arabelle and I'm Jasmyne"

she said introducing herself to him. "I'm Peter" the man said smiling kindly

at her, "If your ready my sea horse is right over there. I'm sorry but I don't

have two just the one I came with, but maybe Arabelle can help you keep up" he

suggested to her. Jasmyne nodded, "I'll swim for now" she said calmly. Peter

nodded and got on his sea horse, "Okay we can go now" he said pushing the horse

into action. Jasmyne followed quickly beside him with Arabelle slightly ahead

of them. The trip took a mere four hours, most of the time Jasmyne clung to

Arabelle's dorsal fin. Finally as they neared the city, Jasmyne saw why it was

known as Coral City. "Its beautiful!" she exclaimed in shock, Peter only

smiled. "So is Atlantica as beautiful as the fairy tales say?" he asked. 

Jasmyne smiled, "That depends I have never heard Atlantica called a fairy tale,

but its so beautiful" she told him. Peter steered his sea horse toward his

home, and then tied him in the barn. Quickly he swam back to where Jasmyne

and Arabelle waited for him. "Now I can't take you to the palace yet but if

you wish to stay with me and my wife for the night your more than welcome"

Peter said tiredly. Jasmyne smiled, "I'd really appreciate that" she said, a

thought of what her parents would think of her being gone. They would worry

but she was to far from home to be able to get back. She hadn't expected it to

take so long to get here. 

Atlantica (Worry)......................

Josh called out for Jasmyne several times, her parents were out searching for

her as well. She hadn't been seen since this morning, and now it was growing

darker and darker. Worry had begun to set in on Jasmyne's family.

Coral City (Wow).........

The next morning Jasmyne woke up and looked around her to see that she wasn't

at home. She couldn't believe it she was in the most talked about in the fairy

tales type city. Arabelle was next to her sleeping the way dolphins sleep,

very lightly. Jasmyne sat up and swam out of her room, "Peter, Ulana are you

up?" she asked softly hoping not to wake them if they weren't. She discovered

as she had thought that neither of them were awake, so she helped herself to

some breakfast, then wrote them a note. Telling them that she was out looking

at the city. Quickly she ran a comb through her hair, and then left the house.

Swimming around the city she could see how well structured everything was. 

"Wow Arabelle isn't it so beautiful here?" she asked the dolphin, a squeak

indicated yes. Jasmyne laughed happily, swimming carefully through the crowd

of merpeople. 

Hesdin looked back at the castle, as he swam away, atleast he should have one

day out before he was stuck in there signing things. He held his breath at

first hoping no one would recognize him, and to his suprise, no one did! As

he made his way through the crowd he looked to his left for a few moments just

watching some boys play sea ball. In those few moments he had neglected to

notice the mermaid swimming towards him who was also not looking where she was

going. In a blur of green, copper, red, and brown they collided. The next

thing Hesdin knew a dolphin was looking at him and squeaking at him, then the

girl he had bumped into came over to him. Floating just above him, she was

beautiful, her red hair and green eyes just stunned him. "Hey I'm sorry, I was

just looking off to the side and I didn't see you, really I'm sorry" she said. 

"Its okay, I wasn't looking it was my fault" he said getting off of the ground

where he had been knocked. Jasmyne smiled at him, she'd never seen a merman

with copper eyes or a copper tail, he was really cute, she couldn't help

thinking that. But that just made her feel even stupider, she had caused an

accident, okay so they had both been careless. "I'm Hesdin" he said quietly,

so no one but her could hear him. Jasmyne smiled, "I'm Jasmyne, I'm from

Atlantica, and I'm just visiting here" she told him. Hesdin looked at her in

confusion, "Atlantica where is that?" he asked her. Jasmyne just looked at him

for a second, "Its about seven hours swim from here" she explained. "I've

never heard of it" Hesdin told her calmly, he had a serious look on his face

and was quite puzzled. "Would you like to go on swim around the city, I mean

outside so we can talk in private" Hesdin suggested calmly. Jasmyne nodded,

"I'd love to" she said happily, her smile broadened even more. So the two

headed out of the city with Arabelle beside them.

"So how long have you lived in Atlantica, and where is it?" Hesdin asked

Jasmyne once they were outside the city. "Well I've lived there my whole life,

I'm Princess Jasmyne my mothers name is Melody, and my grandmother's name is

Ariel. Atlantica about a six or seven hour swim north of here. I entered a

cavern covered in crystals, and then it opened up to a city. I never did get

the name of the city though" Jasmyne said seriously. Hesdin smiled, "You saw

Crystal Caverns, a very powerful kingdom, just below ours in size" Hesdin

explained to Jasmyne. It caused her to smile slightly, "How on earth do you

know all this information?" she asked him scrunching her nose slightly. "Well

I am the prince of Coral City" Hesdin replied quietly, "No big deal right" he

said smiling nervously. "You see I'm not supposed to be out of the palace

today, because of this formal thing coming up" Hesdin explained. Jasmyne

shrugged, "Don't worry I won't tell" she said letting him know, his secret was

safe with her. Hesdin nodded, "I really appreciate you not telling them I was

out here, come by the palace after I sneak back in and I'll welcome you in, and

get you a guest room" Hesdin said swimming off. Leaving Jasmyne just staring

after him, then he disappeared behind the city walls.

Atlantica (Search stopped Worry setting in worse)

Josh shook his head sadly as he told his aunt and uncle that he hadn't found

Jasmyne. "There is just no sign of her, I'm sure she just wandered off

somewhere and is safe and sound" he said trying to comfort his aunt. Melody 

shook her head as worry over took her, "She has never done this before,

something is happening" she said pushing her black hair out of her face. 

Kaleb hugged his wife, and then his son and daughter. "I will go and find

her, I'll bring her home" he said seriously. "I'll go with you" Josh said

quickly, Kaleb only nodded. "Go tell your parents I'm sure they will want to

know your safe" Melody said softly. "Father's getting worse, she really needs

to stay around just in case...."Ariel said putting her arms around Eric.

"They'll find her Ariel sweetheart try not to worry, she will be here just as

your father wants" Eric said gently. "Melody I'll have the mermen of Atlantica

gather together a search party and find her okay" Eric said to his daughter.

Then he looked at Josh and Kaleb, "If she is lost somewhere its up to you to

find her" he said seriously. Kaleb nodded and hugged Melody. The next

morning the two mermen set out for the place that Josh had found Jasmyne at the

day before she disappeared.

Coral City,

Jasmyne swam towards the palace, with her friend just behind her. She

approached the guard at the front gate with a bit of caution, "Hello, I'm here

to meet the rulers of this city" she said nervously. The guard looked at her,

"I can't allow you to pass unless his majesty or his family says you can enter"

the guard said simply. As if on cue she saw Hesdin swim towards them, "Whats

going on?" he asked as if he didn't know. "Well this young lady would like to

meet with you and your family" the guard said. Hesdin pretended to think for a

minute, "Let her in, I believe father said that Princess Jasmyne from Atlantica

a city very far from here would be coming" Hesdin said seriously. The guard

nodded and let Jasmyne through the gate, "I'm sorry for the inconvienice" he

said simply. "Its okay" Jasmyne replied, "I understand precautions" she added.

The guard nodded, and then went back to his duty. Hesdin fought a grin once

the guard had turned around, he motioned for Jasmyne to follow him. "I hope

you will join me for the formal event I was telling you of" Hesdin smiled at

her. Jasmyne smiled softly at him, "I'd be happy to accept" she said. "This

is your room, the dresser, and stylist will be here shortly to help you do your

hair for tonight" Hesdin told her before turning out of her room. Jasmyne was

still wrapped up in the whole layout of the room, it was so big so beautiful. 

"Don't go yet" Jasmyne replied turning and looking at him. Hesdin hesitated

when her beautiful eyes met his. "I must go, I have much to do before tonight"

he said straightening, "I will see you then" he added swimming away. Jasmyne

watched him leave then went into her room more, and explored everything.

"Hold still dear girl, its important that you do that so that we can get your

hair done" the hair stylist said, patiently trying for the third time to

complete a rather difficult braid in Jasmyne's hair. It had taken alot to get

her bangs to look right with it and was having a few silver, green, and gold

strands put in it. So it was rather tricky, the dresser was choosing out a

necklace and pair of earrings. They had gold and coral mixed together, the

coral was green just like Jasmyne's tail. Once they were done they let her

look in the mirror. She was startled by what she saw, the girl she saw in the

mirror couldn't be her. Could it? "You did a wonderful job" she said in awe. 

"We aren't done just yet dear child, there is one more thing to complete you"

the dresser said seriously. She swam over to small case and pulled out a small

delicate coral tiara. Then placed it on Jasmyne's head, "No one goes to these

without a tiara" she said seriously. Jasmyne looked in the mirror again and

smiled happily, she looked so grown up. Her mother and father would be

suprised, if they could see her now. She frowned slightly she hoped they were

okay. "Is something wrong dear?" the stylist asked, she was a few years older

than Jasmyne. "Well my parents are going to be so worried about me I've been

gone for a two days and a night with no word, and they don't know if I'm okay. 

I wish I could let them know I was fine" Jasmyne said sadly. "Dear Child I'm

sure they know your able to take care of yourself" the elderly woman who was in

charge of outfitting the nobles and royalty. "I hope so" she said seriously.

(Signs)

Kaleb and Josh had been shocked when they found the city in the caverns

that Jasmyne been exploring. "Crystal Caverns?" Josh said in confusion as the

merman with a huge bag full of shells. "Thats the name of this beautiful city"

the merman said seriously, before leaving. Kaleb shook his head, "Why didn't

Triton ever tell us of this city?" he asked Josh. "I have no idea" Josh said

seriously, they began to ask the merpeople of the city if they'd seen a

redheaded mermaid. She had to have been through here.

(Breath Taking)

Jasmyne waited patiently in her room, swimming back and forth nervously. 

Suddenly a knock at her door made her jump, but she quickly composed herself. 

Then answered the door, she smiled with relief when she saw Hesdin. 

Hesdin's eyes widened when he saw her. "Jasmyne you look beautiful" Hesdin

gasped, he had been taken by her beauty since the moment that they'd met but

some how now he was more aware of it. Jasmyne blushed slightly, "Is it time?"

she asked curiously. Hesdin nodded, "Yes its time, are you ready?" he asked. 

Jasmyne nodded, then straightened up, using a regal posture. Then with arms

linked she and Hesdin swam towards the Gallatinionna, thats what he'd called

it. It was merely a large room sort of like a ballroom, but different. The

room was full of mermaids and mermen, all of them dancing. Jasmyne opened her

mouth in awe and then smiled at Hesdin. "This is totally amazing" she said

softly, the merpeople in the room turned and watched as Hesdin entered with

Jasmyne, they looked curious but that was all. Then they turned back to the

rest of the formal party, and began to talk and laugh. Jasmyne took in the

whole scene the beautiful light being cast by crystals. Everything was breath

takingly beautiful, "Wow this really I don't think we've ever had anything like

this at the balls in Atlantica" Jasmyne said quietly to Hesdin. He smiled at

her, "My mother makes sure that the designers make everything perfect, all the

time it has to be just right or forget about it" he said seriously. Jasmyne

nodded in understanding, "My cousin Azula is just like that" she said

seriously, "Actually she is my second cousin" she added quickly correcting

herself. Hesdin nodded, "Then things aren't that different in Atlantica and

Coral City" with that said he and Jasmyne decided to join the other merpeople

out on the dance floor. Dancing only the way mermaids and mermen can. 

An hour or so later they were talking and laughing at jokes the other made. 

When Hesdin noticed his father motion for silence in the room, all fell quiet. 

"I have an important announcement that affects both my daughter and son" he

said loudly. With that he motioned for Lorina, Hesdin, and his wife to join

him infront of the crowd. "I'll be back when he is finished" Hesdin promised

swimming to where his father was. His mother and sister quickly joined them. 

"What I am about to say concerns the throne and which of you shall inherit it. 

I've watched you both closely, and have come to the conclusion that the throne

shall be passed to..............Lorina, as she is the eldest of my children I

feel it is she who should inherit it" he said seriously. Jasmyne noted that

Hesdin looked a bit crest fallen about the announcement. She felt bad for him,

he looked really upset, but was trying very hard to hide it, failing miserably.

"Hesdin it doesn't mean I don't trust you, it doesn't mean I love Lorina any

more than you its just that she rightfully by birth deserves the throne. You

understand right?" Hesdin's father asked him. Hesdin nodded slowly, "I

understand" he said calmly. "I'm glad you do" his father said smiling tenderly

at him, "Let the party commence" he said with authority. Once everyone had

turned away Jasmyne watched as Hesdin fled the party, then debated on whether

or not she should follow him. She'd only known him for a short time, so she

wasn't sure. Finally she swam after him, leaving the party behind. 

"Hesdin, where are you?" Jasmyne hollered looking around for the prince. He

had to be here somewhere. "I'm over here" she heard him say from behind a huge

rock. She swam to where he was, "Are you okay?" she asked him gently, and

waited for him to answer. Hesdin sighed, "I should be I mean my father is

right its just that I looked forward to becoming the ruler here one day, now

I'll never get to be a king" he said sadly. Jasmyne gave him a look of pity,

"I know how you feel although I don't really want to be a queen, there is far

to much responsibility in it, and so many things. Things that I am not suited

for, I know that, maybe there is a good side to this. I mean you won't have to

worry about the kingdom, and attacks, and other stuff like that" she said

trying to cheer him up. Hesdin gave her a crooked smile, "Thats true" he said

starting to look a bit less unhappy about this whole thing. "You know my great

grandfather is the king of Atlantica, and he taught me alot, we are so close,

and we seem to understand each other. He calls me his little sea angel, and we

have so many plans still to do. So much, we both love playing instruments, he

plays the sea organ and I play a human instrument called the harp, and

sometimes we do concerts. I sing in them, and he plays and I also play, its

our special time to really shine together, and at those moments, I feel like

the most important mermaid in the world. I know then that he loves me, and

understands me. Unlike anyone else" Jasmyne told him, explaining her

relationship with her great grandfather. Hesdin nodded, "I was like that sort

of with my grandmother, I never knew my grandfather" Hesdin said seriously. He

smiled, "We used to race sea horses together" he told her. "Its amazing how

you can be so close to someone, so close that it hurts terribly when they leave

you, forever" Hesdin added thoughtfully. "I'm sorry" Jasmyne said

sympathetically. Hesdin shrugged, "Thank you" he said then he decided to change

"What did you think of the ball?" he asked her. Jasmyne smiled, "It was like

a poem" she said softly smiling at him. 

(Here at Last)

Kaleb looked at the soldier, "My daughter Jasmyne was said to have come

here" he said seriously. "Princess Jasmyne of Atlantica?" the guard asked. 

"None other" Kaleb said calmly smiling a little. She was safe, "I have come to

bring her home, her mother and I were very worried when she disappeared" he

explained to the guard. "Soldier" the guard said sharply looking at a merman

nearby. "Yes sir" the merman said seriously straightening even more. "Bring

Princess Jasmyne here at once" he said sharply. "Yes sir" the merman said

swimming away.

Jasmyne sat on a rock nearby the ocean shore she was in her human form

while Hesdin was still a merman. "How did you do that anyway?" he asked her

curiously. "My grandmother once dreamed of the human world, one night when she

was sixteen she saved a prince from drowning. She fell in love with him, and

even gave her voice up to become human, she made a deal with the sea witch

Ursula. If she could get the prince to kiss her before sunset on the third day

then she would remain human. If not she would lose her freedom forever. She

did her best but without her voice she couldn't tell the prince who she was. 

For he had fallen in love with the girl who'd saved him. The sea witch took on

human form and placed the prince under a spell. He announced that he would

marry Ursula who was being called Venessa at the time. Ariel my grandmother

was heartbroken. But Scuttle her friend the sea gull discovered that Venessa

was really Ursula, he warned her. Sebastian the kings advisor went and got

King Triton. My great grandfather, and brought him to where he was needed. In

the end Ursula died, and Eric made it back to shore. From there my grandmother

watched him sadly, she wanted so much to be with him. For the love for him was

so great that she couldn't be happy without him. My great grandfather finally

gave her the thing she longed for so much. He turned her human, she and the

prince married. Not long after she became pregnant and nine months later gave

birth to my mother Melody. Melody was called the child of the land and sea. 

But Morgana Ursula's sister attacked and tried to get the Trident from my great

grandfather. She was going to kill Melody, her mother grabbed Eric's sword

and cut a line that held back a buoy, Morgana was struck by that. She dropped

Melody and Eric caught her before Undertow the shark could eat her. Morgana

disappeared and left a threat towards Melody. So to protect their child my

grandmother and grandfather hid the secret of her being of mermaid heritage.

But at twelve she discovered it and went to find out what her parents refused

to tell her. Morgana's shark intercepted her and told her Morgana could help

her. From there Morgana tricked Melody into stealing the trident from her own

grandfather. Melody of course didn't know that she was stealing from her

grandfather, in the end my mother defeated Morgana. Later in Melody's life

when she was roughly eighteen she married a merman and returned to the sea. In

an effort to keep his family together better Triton gave everyone in his family

and whom ever would join his family in the future through marriage or birth. 

They would have the ability to change, between human form and mermaid, or

merman form. That is how I did it" Jasmyne said telling a tale spanning two

generations. Hesdin smiled, "That is the most wonderful story I have ever

heard" Hesdin said seriously. "My family has not such a extraordinary history,

I'll tell you about my parents falling in love. My mother was a young girl of

sixteen she was very shy and not considered to be the most beautiful mermaid. 

In fact the other mermaids could be really cruel to her. But she still showed

alot of love to anyone who cared or needed it. My father was the prince of

Coral City at the time, one day he went out for a swim alone. My mother was

sitting on the ocean floor with her head in her hands. She was very upset

because of a snobby girl who'd just been very cruel to her. My father felt

sorry for her, and asked her why she was upset. She told him the story, not

knowing he was the prince. They became friends, and for a year they didn't

realize there would be more. But soon they fell in love, and then married. 

I've asked my father what made him fall in love with mother. He said it was

her kind heart, and beautiful spirit" Hesdin said smiling softly at the memory

of the talk. "Oh thats so sweet" Jasmyne said pushing some of her hair out of

her face. The sea breeze was causing it to fly around her. "You know on land

people talk about mermaids as though they are myth except for in my

grandfather's kingdom. They know we are real because of my grandmother, and

they treat me very well when I go. I think human's are interesting, and very

complex, but I prefer the sea to land" Jasmyne told him smiling thoughtfully. 

"I wish you could become human for just enough time so that I could show you

what the land looks like, and how wonderful it can be" she added seriously. 

Looking into his eyes for a second and then looking quickly away. Arabelle

broke through the surface nearby and clicked happily. Then suddenly a merman

came up and swam over to them. "Princess Jasmyne, your father is here" the man

said seriously. Bowing slightly at the prince. Jasmyne nodded, "Thanks we

will be right there" she said dismissing the guard. When he swam away she

looked at Hesdin, "My father is going to kill me!" she exclaimed. "He must be

so worried and my mother, and grandmother, and grandfather, and great

grandfather, and my whole family. I feel awful" she said worriedly. Hesdin

smiled slightly, "I'm sure he won't kill you more like ground you forever but

we should go see him now" Hesdin said seriously. He re-entered the water and

watched as Jasmyne's toes, then feet, then legs and then her whole body touched

the water. A golden glow went up and soon she was a mermaid once more. The

two swam back to Coral City, and Arabelle followed them.

Kaleb looked up to see his daughter swim up to him, "Jasmyne!" he exclaimed

hugging her tightly. Then pushing her back while holding her arms, he looked

at her seriously. "You shouldn't have left like that, you've got everyone

worried, and your mother is one of the most worried. It was totally

irresponsible of you to do, you were being very selfish" he said tensely. 

Jasmyne swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said looking at him

ashamed of what she'd put him through. She noticed Josh was there, "I'm very

sorry, I can't say it enough but it was an accident" she said seriously. 

Hesdin moved forward at that moment, "Sir believe me she was very worried about

if you were all okay, but she was heading back today, she couldn't go any

sooner" Hesdin said seriously. "What do you mean?" Kaleb asked, "Well daddy I

kinda went for a swim, and I found this cavern the day before. So I went to

explore it then I found a city in it, then I came here, but I never knew it was

so far from home until it was way to late, and then I couldn't head back for a

little while, I didn't mean to honest" Jasmyne said seriously. Kaleb sighed,

"I guess its okay but never do it again, we thought we'd lost you" he said to

her. "Your great grandfather needs us there, as soon as possible, he could go

any day, and you know he wants you there when he does" Kaleb explained sadly. 

Jasmyne ducked her head for a moment, "I know, Hesdin I have to go, I can't

stay" Jasmyne said seriously turning to her new found friend. "I understand,

perhaps I will make a trip to Atlantica, someday" he said sadly. It hurt that

she had to go so soon, something in him told him to go with her now. But he

didn't listen, and waved to her watching her leave, a part of him felt lost

and alone, his heart ached. What was wrong with him? He couldn't understand

it so he pushed it aside.

The swim home was very quiet Jasmyne didn't feel up to talking, when she'd

left Hesdin she got sadder and sadder the further they swam away. Finally she

pushed the feeling aside, right now her great grandfather was more important to

her, than anything. Near early morning Jasmyne, Josh, and Kaleb arrived in

Atlantica. Swimming straight to the palace, Jasmyne made her way to her great

grandfather. "Papa I'm back" she said to Triton as he looked over at her, he

smiled. "I missed you so much my sea angel" he said hugging her gently. "I

missed you to" she said honestly, then smiled at him. "How are you holding up?"

she asked him. Triton smiled weakly at her, "I'm fine dear I will be okay, my

time is soon, I know it is" he said seriously. Then squeezed her hand as he

saw her facial expression change to one of sadness. "You know I love you

Jasmyne, and you know I won't leave you all the way, just in body" Triton said

to her. The two had a bond so strong, Triton often said that she reminded him

of the love of his life Cera. From the day she was born Jasmyne had been close

to her great grandfather. "I know but still it hurts, I don't want you to go"

she said seriously. "But when I do go, I will meet Cera, your grandmother's

mother. We will be together once more, and then we together will watch over you

and be proud of you for all time" Triton explained to her. Jasmyne smiled

slightly, "I am glad you will get to see her again Papa, I know you love her

alot, and that her leaving left you very sad. If it hadn't been for your

children you wouldn't have survived, I remember what you've told me. I hope I

find love as strong as yours for Cera, and Grandmother's for Grandpa, and

Mother's for Father, someday I will" she said thinking happily about that day. 

Then she thought of Hesdin, and her smile faded, "is something wrong dear?" she

heard Triton say. "Nothing really" she said shaking herself out of it, "I am

going to make sure that mother and everyone else is okay" she said. "Than I

will get some sleep" she said yawning tiredly. Triton smiled, "I'm sure Melody

will be happy to see you she was so very worried" he said kissing her on the

cheek, "Sleep well" he added with a hug. Jasmyne swam from the room and waved

at him, "I love you" she said in a whisper.

"Jasmyne! Oh I'm so glad your okay" Melody said hugging her daughter tightly,

"Please never do that again" she said looking at her. Jasmyne nodded, "I

promise" she said seriously. "Your father told me what happened" Melody

explained, "Why don't you get some rest okay sweetheart" Melody said. Jasmyne

nodded and gratefully laid on her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

(Dreaming)

The sea was dark and dreary and all sea life aside from herself was either

hiding or gone. "Hello" Jasmyne called out, "is anyone there?" she asked

fearful of the answer. No answer came, then the sea grew cold, so cold, she

began to shiver. "Someone anyone are you there?" she called out. Then she

heard a light giggle, and then some male laughter. She turned around the

corner of a rock and was shocked. Hesdin was talking with a mermaid, they

seemed to be interested in one another. Jasmyne felt a jealousy rise in her,

why did it bother her so much to see Hesdin with a mermaid. Suddenly they

disappeared and the sea went black. Jasmyne sat up in her bed, gasping for

air. Then shook herself, what was that all about? she thought. Finally she

fell back to sleep, this time the dream was pleasant. She was swimming through

the ocean with Hesdin, they were talking and laughing and just enjoying each

other's company. Then Hesdin turned to her and took her hand, looking her in

the eyes he became serious. "Jasmyne I love you" he said softly. She felt her

heart leap, "I love you too Hesdin" she said smiling at him. Then just as they

were about to kiss she was awoken. 

(Journey)

"Jasmyne wake up, you have to come with me" Josh said urging his cousin out of

bed. "Whats wrong?" she asked him rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Great

grandfather is leaving, he wants to say goodbye" Josh said gently. Jasmyne

looked at him, she felt her throat tighten, "What!" she exclaimed and swam

quickly to where her grand father was laying. The family surrounded him, Ariel

was talking to him at that moment, she looked at Jasmyne sadly. "Your the last

two he has been waiting for" she said sadly going to Eric's arms for comfort. 

Jasmyne swam over to her grandfather, Josh followed her. Jasmyne gently took

Triton's hand. "Papa" she said gently. "Jasmyne my sea angel, I am glad you

made it, I love you" he said seriously. Jasmyne hugged him, "You will always

be in my heart forever and always, and I will never forget you" she said

hugging tighter. Josh smiled at his grandfather sadly, "I love you Granddad"

he said hugging Triton along side Jasmyne. "We are going to miss you so much"

Jasmyne said seriously fighting the tears that stung at her eyes. Of course

they'd never show in the water, but mermaids do cry. "I'll miss you to, but

please sing me a song before I go, our song" Triton said to Jasmyne. She

smiled at him, "I would love to" she said gently. The room grew even quieter

as Jasmyne's beautiful gentle voice flowed through the room. 

Please Remember

voiced by Leanne Rimes

Time,

Sometimes the time,

Just slips away,

And your left with yesterday,

Left with the memories,  
I,

I'll always think of you and smile,

And be thankful for the time I had you with me,

Though we go our seperate ways,

I won't forget,

So don't forget the memories we made,

Please remember,

Please remember,

I was there for you,

And you were there for me,

Please remember,

The time together,

When time was yours and mine,

And we were wild and free,

Please remember,

Please remember,

Me...................

Goodbye, 

There's just not sadder word to say,

And its sad to walk away with just the memories,

Whose to know what might have been,

We leave behind the life time we'll never know again.

Please remember,

Please remember,

I was there for you,

And you were there for me,

And remember,

Please remember

Me.

Please remember,

Please remember,

I was there for you,

and you were there for me,

please remember 

our time together

when time was yours and mine

And we were wild and free,

and remember

please remember

me...............

And how we laughed,

And how we smiled,

And how the home was yours and mine,

And how our dream was out of reach,

I stood by you and you stood by me,

We took each step,

And managed all,

We wrote our names acrossed the sky,

We'd ride so fast,

We'd ride so free,

I had you and you had me,

Please remember,

Please remember.

Slowly Triton became the sea foam, and soon his loving smile disappeared as

the song ended. His family watched sadly as he left them, Josh grabbed Jasmyne

and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder and him in her hair. 

Melody was holding Kaleb and crying on his shoulder. Ariel was hugging Eric,

Arista was hugging Dylan and everyone was trying to comfort one another. 

Aquata moved to the front of the crowd, "I am honored to be the new ruler of

Atlantica, in honor of father, we will hold a banquet. Talking of his life,

and remembering him" she said beside her was Azula who was devastated looking. 

But doing her best to hide it. All of Triton's daughters gave each other hugs

of support, all of Triton's grandchildren all twenty of them comforted their

parents. The great grandchildren where busy trying to comfort each other,

there were sixty of them. Numbering Triton and Cera's family at one hundred

and fourteen. They'd come from all over to be there when he left. The grief

that Jasmyne felt was overwhelming and so she hugged her cousin even tighter,

"I miss him already" Jasmyne said sadly. Josh hugged her tighter, and did his

best to comfort her.

(Banquet)

"Father was a very wonderful merman, his personality kept you in line, but you

couldn't help but love him. He always protected us" Arista said seriously and

sadly. The conversation in the room was about him completely. Jasmyne sat

there mutely then finally swam out of the room quickly making her way to the

ocean's surface. It was night and the stars were gleaming at her brightly. 

She moved out of the water and onto a rock near the ocean surface. Then her

fins turned to feet, she hugged her knees and cried herself dry. She missed

him so much the ache in her heart was unbelievable, it hurt so much. She

thought it would never go away, the night's wind swept through her hair and

caused her to shiver. It was cool out, and she was still wet from the water. 

She ignored it and remained still, why did he have to leave she didn't

understand, she even felt mixed emotions. Anger, Sadness, and so much more, it

felt like she had been betrayed and hurt so deeply that she'd never get over

it. A tear trickled down her cheek and hit the ocean's surface causing a

ripple on the calm ocean. Arabelle swam towards her sadly, she clicked trying

to comfort Jasmyne. "He's never coming back Arabelle, he is gone" she said her

voice breaking as she dissolved into tears once more. Arabelle nudged her with

her nose and then finally gave up when Jasmyne took no notice. Suddenly

someone else joined Jasmyne on the rock. "Jasmyne are you okay?" Josh asked

his cousin as he wrapped his arms around her, attempting to comfort her. "I

know your hurting we all are, but we are here for each other, so we aren't

alone" Josh said seriously. "I know but I feel like I am still, its like my

life stopped, like my world crashed around me, and I don't know what to do" she

explained. The two cousins sat on the rock in human form talking together

about what they were feeling. The night air was no longer chilly.

(Coral City, Missing her)

It had only been a matter of days since Jasmyne had left and each day seemed

to drag by. Hesdin wished that he could see her now, he was starting to

understand what he was feeling. He loved her, he knew that he did now. 

"Hesdin are you listening, its important that everything be kept just right"

his father said for the millionth time. "Father" Hesdin said seriously. "Yes

what son?" Heranial asked him. "When you realized you loved mother, how long

did it take you to tell her?" he asked. "Well it took me time to muster up the

courage to tell her. Why are you in love?" he asked his son seriously. "I am"

Hesdin said with a smile. "Who is the lucky girl?" he asked his son curiously.

"You remember Princess Jasmyne of Atlantica right?" Hesdin replied. "Oh yes I

do remember seeing you with a young mermaid by that name. But you only knew

her for about three days" he said seriously. "Maybe you just have a crush on

her or something love doesn't happen that fast" Heranial said seriously

dismissing it. "No! Father I know what I feel, I love her, I can't wait any

longer to let her know, I'm going to Atlantica now" he said getting up and

swimming away. "Son you have responsibilities...." Heranial tried to say but

was cut off. "I have a responsibility to do what I know is right in my heart,

and if I stay and wait any longer its not right" Hesdin said seriously. He

turned and left the room, leaving his father at a lose of words.

Quickly he mounted the sea horse and urged it forward, he had remember the

instructions to Atlantica the ones Jasmyne had given him. The six hour journey

to Crystal Caverns seemed liked a twelve hour journey, then the hour journey

from there seemed even longer. Soon he arrived just outside Atlantica, and

nervously looked at it. Jasmyne was there and he just hoped she felt for him

what he felt for her. As he entered Atlantica he noticed that everyone seemed

pretty sad about something. He urged his sea horse forward towards the palace.

Then dismounted, "I am a friend of Jasmyne's" he said seriously. The guards

nodded and let him pass, quickly he swam to the throne room. Hopefully she was

there, but she wasn't. There was a older mermaid there with a blue tail,

"Hello can I help you" the woman asked tiredly. "I am looking for Jasmyne"

Hesdin told her. "I am Aquata, Jasmyne's great aunt, I will have someone find

her for you and bring her here" Aquata replied. "No actually could you just

tell me where she might be?" he asked. "Well since my father and her great

grandfather's death she has been often times in their favorite places, like at

the surface, looking at the stars, or over near the coral reef, just places

like that" Aquata said wearily. "I am sorry to hear about your father" Hesdin

said respectfully. "Thank you for the information" he added swimming away,

Jasmyne must be devastated, he remembered the happy smile she had when she

talked of her great grandfather. He looked on the surface nearby a rock, but

she wasn't there, then finally after searching just about everywhere he saw

her. Sitting at a rock on the ocean floor, her face was expressionless, and

she was quiet. Hesdin swam towards her, "Jasmyne" he said softly. She looked

up and the faintest smile came to her face, but quickly faded. "Hesdin I'm so

glad to see you, I missed you alot" she said admitting it with no qualms she

had so much on her mind. Hesdin smiled, "I missed you to" his smile faded, "I

just heard about your great grandfather" Hesdin said seriously. "I'm sorry" he

added. Jasmyne ducked her head sadly, "Thank you" she replied softly. Hesdin

swam over to her, "But I didn't know until I got here about what had happened,

I came to tell you something" he said rubbing his upper arms with his hands. 

"What?" Jasmyne asked him. "Jasmyne I know we haven't known each other long,

but............I.......love you" Hesdin said taking her hands. For a

horrifying second he thought she was going to tell him she didn't feel that

way. But then she looked him in the eyes, "I love you to Hesdin" she said

smiling for the first time in almost a week. Hesdin felt relief wash over him,

and he hugged her. "Jasmyne I don't ever want to be apart again" he told her

honestly. He felt her stiffen slightly, "But Hesdin Coral City and Atlantica

are very far apart, how can we not be apart?" she asked confused. Hesdin

smiled, "I will move here" he said gently, and then kissed her. Jasmyne felt

her heart skip a beat. Then she felt herself kissing him back, "I love you so

much" Hesdin whispered to her. Jasmyne rested her head on his shoulder and

found comfort in it. 

(Cera and Triton Together at last)

Triton hugged his wife, "I missed you so much Cera, and I love you" he said

happily. The two kissed and then spent a week talking, now they were watching

Jasmyne and Hesdin together professing their love for one another. Cera smiled

gently, "I'm so proud of her, and of all my daughters, and grandchildren, and

great grandchildren. I just wish I could have been there for them" she said. 

"We are together again, someday we will see them all, don't worry, for now we

watch them together forever and always, my love" Triton said holding his wife

close to him. 

(Disclaimer: Ugh don't you just wish these didn't have to be here. Well

anyways you know the drill, Disney owns the rights to Ariel and sisters, and

Triton. But they don't own the rights to Azula that would be Ashley, I own the

rights to Jasmyne and Hesdin, and his family, also to Josh. If you wanna use

these characters just ask me. There you go!)


End file.
